disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxo, Jr. (character)
Luxo, Jr. is Pixar's mascot and the star of the 1986 short film Luxo, Jr. He is a small, light gray desk lamp (although he has sometimes looked more of a white than light gray lamp) who loves to play with bouncy balls. After having the same light bulb for over 20 years, WALL-E had to replace it for him when it went out, which can be seen in the trailer for WALL-E, replacing the standard bulb with a compact florescent. Luxo, Jr. has been seen in every Pixar feature film and short film since Toy Story, during the film's introduction and at the end of the credits as the I of the Pixar logo. Luxo, Jr.'s most recent (albeit temporary) upgrade was that of a laser for the teaser, regular trailers, and ending of Cars 2. Cameo appearances *A picture from Luxo, Jr. can be seen on the wall in Tin Toy. *Luxo, Jr. appears as a constellation in outer space in the opening scene for Toy Story 2 right before Buzz Lightyear appears. *A Luxo, Jr. lamp can be seen in the bike shop in Red's Dream. *A red version of Luxo, Jr. is seen on Andy's desk in Toy Story, Toy Story Treats, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. *A red version of Luxo, Jr. is seen in Bonnie's room in Hawaiian Vacation. *The Luxo, Jr. can be seen twice on the credits of Cars 2: The first over looking the Pixar Studios building on a map, and the second in an advertisement for "Air Luxo." *Luxo, Jr. appears in four segments: "Light and Heavy", "Up and Down", "Front and Back", and "Surprise", which aired on Sesame Street. *Luxo, Jr. also appears in the Disney Infinity games as a non-playable toy box decoration. Trivia *The inspiration for the design and size of Luxo, Jr. came from Spencer Porter, son of Tom Porter. Tom had brought his son to work one day and John Lasseter was inspired by how much larger Spencer's head was compared to the rest of his body, plus the size of his eyes compared to the rest of his head.Disney Pixar - 25 Magic Moments, BBC Gallery 717.jpeg|Luxo Jr. in the Pixar logo Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 8.17.07 PM.png|Luxo Jr. joins forces with WALL-E in a special Pixar Logo. Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 8.18.23 PM.png|Luxo Jr. shoots a laser out of his light in the Cars 2 logo premier. LUXO!.jpeg|A giant statue of Luxo Jr. at Pixar Studios Luxo Jr.jpg|Luxo Jr. as the title character in the short Luxo, Jr. Luxo-light-heavy.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Light and Heavy Luxo-front-back.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Front and Back Luxo-up-down.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Up and Down Luxo-surprise.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Surprise Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 9.03.57 PM.png|There is a picture of Luxo Jr. in the background in Tin Toy. LuxoinSpace.png|Luxo, Jr.'s appearance as a constellation in Outer Space in the opening of Toy Story 2. Cars 2 luxo,jr.png|Luxo Jr. appears above the Pixar Studios in the credits of Cars 2. Cars 2 s.png|Luxo Jr. also appears on an advertisement for "Air Luxo" in the credits of Cars 2. File 67118 27 luxo.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Toy Story 3 as in the color red. Luxo Jr Lamp.jpg|A real life lamp of Luxo, Jr. References de:Luxo_Jr. Category:Pixar characters Category:Objects Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Mascots